campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Bennett
Emily Bennett Daughter of Kichijoten's Cabin (This Character Belongs to Minxy) History Emily was born twin to Ryan Bennett. Their father, who was coveted by both Kichijoten and Konohana, slept with both of them and they both of them had their children, the duo left Ryan. The stress of having twins built up, and he ended up having to give up Emily, and send her to an orphanage. Growing up in an orphanage wasn't luxiorious, but Emily made the best of what she had and who she was with. She made friends with other children and talked to them daily. Whenever the other kids were telling their stories Emily felt left out, because hers was unknown since she had always been at the orphanage. One day, a package arrived for Emily from an anonymous sender. Inside her two bright blue fans. Emily excitedly took them to her bed and flcked them open. When they opened, bright silver blades came out. She quickly closed her fans and went back to her business. Days passed, and life went on. Her simple life at the orphanage was interrupted by the attack of two Oni. The ogre like creatures were seen as vicious dogs by the other children, but only Emily saw their true form. She took her fans out and began fighting the Oni with the little fighting training she had. She continued fighting, until she slashed one across the face badly and it fled. The caretakers were horrified that Emily had a weapon at the orphanage, and kicked her out of the orphanage. After a few days of living in the streets, her mother saw her and asked one of her servants to take her to camp. The servant took her to camp, where she was immediately claimed by Kichijoten |- | Other |- | |} Personality Emily is very kind and generous. She like to be helpful and as friendly as can be. She is a born leader. Appearance Emily 1.jpg Emily 2.jpg Emily 3.jpg Emily 4.jpg Emily 5.jpg Emily 6.jpg Emily has dark brown hair and eyes. She stands at 5'6" and has tanned skin. Powers Offensive #Children of Kichijoten have the ability to turn any beauty products into any possible weapon and use it to attack the opponent. #Children of Kichijoten have the ability to conjure rose thorns and use it to attack the opponents. Defensive #Children of Kichijoten have the ability to create a fog made entirely of makeup powder. It will reduce the target's eyesights and may even suffocate them. Passive #Children of Kichijoten are stronger when the surroundings are beautiful and fertile. #Children of Kichijoten, when their presence is felt, feel slight infatuation on the child. Supplementary Children of Kichijoten can conjure a plantation of roses in which they may direct the roses into whatever they want to do. It may defend them or may be used to attack opponents. Children of Kichijoten are able to prosper a weapon, making them sharper and more effective in battle. Traits #Children of Kichijoten rely on luck, somehow vain, but optimistic and loves to give merit to others, however simple it maybe. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Female